The present invention relates to a safety harness hung on a suspension cable for carrying a person, and more particularly to such a safety harness which is comfortable and safe in use.
FIG. 1 shows a safety harness for fastening to a suspension cable (or crane) for carrying a person, enabling the person to be lifted with the suspension cable to a high place to wash the outside wall of a building, to install or repair a construction work, etc. The safety harness comprises two main belts 10 arranged together, a hanging ring 20 fastened to the crossed top area 101 at the main belts 10 for hanging on a suspension cable, and a waist strap 40 fastened to the two crossed side areas 102 at the main belts 10 by stitches. The two opposite ends of the main belts 10 form two thigh straps 103. The waist strap 40 and the thigh straps 103 are equipped with a respective buckle 30 for joining the respective ends. When in use, as shown in FIG. 2, the waist strap 40 and the thigh straps 103 are respectively fastened to the user's waist and thighs, and the crossed top area 101 of the main belts 10 is hung on the user's neck. This structure of safety harness can firmly secure the user to the suspension cable. However, because the user's thighs are hung on the thigh straps 103 and the user's neck is constrained by the crossed top area 101 of the main belts 10, the user feels uncomfortable. When lifting, the user swings with the harness, the thighs may be paralyzed, and the movement of the user's head is constrained.